1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and a multi-functional machine having the same, and, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus with improved reliability of a document discharging operation, and a multi-functional machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus reads an image recorded on a document through an image sensor. Devices containing image reading apparatuses include copiers, scanners, fax machines, multi-functional devices, and similar image reading machines. In order to read information from the document, the image reading machine must either move a reading unit relative to a stationary document or the document relative to a stationary reading unit. An image reading machine in which the document moves is known as a “sheet feed type”.
The sheet feed type image reading machine includes an automatic document feeder which feeds the document through the machine. The document fed by the automatic document feeder is scanned by the reading unit and, once scanned, discharged to the outside. If the document is not fully discharged from the unit, the stalled document may cause the subsequently scanned and discharged document(s) to jam or shuffle out of sequence.
Many image reading machines discharge a document using a dedicated discharge roller disposed at the downstream side of the reading unit after reading an image. While the dedicated rollers may ensure the discharging of the documents, the space required for the installation of the dedicated rollers places a limit on reduction of the size of the image reading machine.
Some image reading machines discharge documents without using a discharge roller. If a document outlet of the image reading machine is positioned a sufficient distance below the reading unit, the document's own weight propels it downward to the document outlet. This configuration however unfortunately also places a limit on the minimum size of the image reading machine, particularly in the vertical dimension.